Sacred
by Inu-ears
Summary: A dangerous union is unintentionally established. A sacred power is surging forth unaware. A wickedness coils in the darkness, waiting for its prey. Can love triumph over evil, deceit, and betrayal?


**Summery: **A dangerous union is unintentionally established. A sacred power is surging forth unaware. A wickedness coils in the darkness, waiting for its prey. Can love triumph over evil, deceit, and betrayal?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. He is the property and idea of Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own the plot and storyline of '_Sacred._'

**A/N: **This idea was just bugging me to death! I had to get it down!! I hope ya'll will like it!!!

Sacred

Prologue

Two young girls, dressed in what was barely the modern equivalent to 'bikinis', bustled about in a large, decorated room. "Ya know, Sango-chan, she said that there was going to be another Ubasti tonight." One of the two young women said. She had long ebony hair that came down to the middle of her back and had deep grey-blue eyes. She lazily laid out a long, comfortable and fashionably made rug on the floor where she stood and preceded to lay crimson pillows with gold trimmings about it.

The girl, Sango, sighed. "I know, I know. Why do you think we're decorating the main quarters? We've done this since we were old enough to be Bastets, Kagome." The young woman had her long brown hair in a high, golden ponytail and her eyes were magenta shade. She decorated the many tables in the main quarters' and put a bottle of sake on every, exotically decorated table she finished.

Kagome sighed and plopped down onto the pile of pillows she'd been arranging. And it hadn't been her first _or_ last pile either. "I know. It's all we've ever known, really. As Bastets, this is our duty and expectation. But I can't help but think what our lives might be like if we didn't do this." Sango came and sat down next to her. "Can you imagine it?"

Kagome shook her head. "No matter how hard I try—try to envision another soul duty or job, _even _life, for us—I can't. It's like it's impossible for me to even try because I—"

"Don't even know what you'd really want outside of all of this?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. So I guess I should stop trying, huh?"

Sango shook her head wryly. "No, don't stop. Hell, I've never stopped. I've just, put it away for now. For when I could possibly need it."

Kagome smirked. "Right. And we're not talking about sake, now are we?"

Sango snorted. "We've certainly spent enough time around it, haven't we? And no, I'm not. You know what I'm talking about."

"Hope, right?"

"Something akin to that I suppose."

"Yeah."

"KAGOME!!! SANGO!!!" A look of fear and utter surprise crossed both girls' faces before they got to their knees immediately in a straight line. A dark-haired, pale woman came stomping in, stopping before to kneeling girls. "You may rise." Both women stood immediately. "Now what do we have here! We have another Ubasti tonight and here I see my two best Bastets dressed inappropriately for the event! Why have you not yet changed? Surely you do not think to please any man's eye with the attire you have on now."

Kagome answered quickly. "No, of course not my Lady Artemis. We simply have not yet changed into our assigned attires for an Ubasti. We were fixing up the main quarters'."

"Then see to it that you change immediately and greet our guests and full-fill their needs when the Ubasti begins. You know the rules of Bast and under no circumstances are you to share a man's pleasure. It is forbidden and I warn you of those who are heavily drunk with mindless lust that will not care of your consent. Take heed and honor in the Ladyship Bast's name and dwelling." The 'Lady Artemis' walked away, her footfalls fading off.

Sango sighed before slumping against her best friend. "She says not to share a man's pleasure but does so herself! How is it that when she does it she honors the Goddess Bast? Isn't it forbidden?"

Kagome answered, mocking the Lady Artemis. "She said that, 'I am the human priestess chosen to be the Goddess' living vessel here on earth. When an Ubasti is being hosted, I am no longer the Lady Artemis but the Goddess Bast, indulging in the ritual acts of pleasure and fulfillment so that she can make plenty of the land with her seeded womb and begin anew. The seeding of her womb is the sign of abundant fertility and blessed births to those who worship her.'"

Sango rolled her eyes. "How many times have we heard that? A billion! She gives it to us every time we catch her 'indulging in a man's pleasure.' Maybe that's why we have so many Ubasti Gatherings! Lady Kikyo is sexually driven!"

"Sango-chan!" Kagome gasped in horror. "I can't believe you said all that, right here, in the open! And you spoke her true name!! You could be beaten for it!!"

Sango shrugged, unconcerned. She waved off Kagome's frantic rambling. "Whatever, whatever. Don't tell me you believe all that shit! Some of it, yes, must be true...but Kikyo is no human Bast vessel! She's certainly not virtuous if we can hear her screaming throughout the Ubasti at given times!"

Kagome groaned. "True. But...saying them so blatantly could get you into trouble. And I've wondered, since Bast is also known as the Goddess of sex, fertility, and birth, then why _shouldn't _we share a man's pleasure?"

Sango gave her a sharp look. "Bast is known for many things. Like music, dance, and the arts. That's us. That's what we do. We entertain the men at the Ubasti's. We're Bastets, priestesses of Bast, not common whores that engage in orgies during the Ubasti Gatherings. Don't tell me you actually _want_ to bed with a man?"

Kagome flushed and gasped. "N-no! I was just wondering! Lady Artemis acts like sex is a bad thing, but Bast encouraged it—even engaged in it!"

"A common whore takes pleasure from many men at once. Those are hired, but they do not follow the teachings of Bast as we have done practically all our life. Sex is a...sacred thing. Something that should be shared with your husband. At least...that's how I see it."

Kagome gave her an astonished look. "Wow. You've really thought about it, haven't you?" Sango stood and started to pull her towards their changing chambers beneath the main quarters. "It's kinda hard not too, when you're dressed in basically nothing and you have to serve food and drinks at massive orgies. I know you have engaged in pleasure, Kagome-chan, but have not completed the act. So have I. It's what we're supposed to do at these Ubasti Gatherings. To pleasure the men—not take pleasure."

Kagome and Sango entered their separate changing chambers and dressed quickly. They both had a tiny piece of fabric wrapped around their bulging breasts that tied behind their necks. Barely covering the juncture of their legs and buttocks was another tiny, flimsy piece of fabric that tied at the side of the waist. A long piece of cloth hung next to their right legs as it tied at the hip exotically. Big, round golden ear-rings adorned their ears and both sported dark lipstick. They wore anklets and bracelets of different, dazzling jewelry and necklaces hung down between the valley of their breasts. However, Kagome's outfit was crimson red and Sango's was a deep purple.

"Well, we're dressed and it's almost time for the gentleman."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully. "I wonder why they stopped calling these orgies a 'Gentlemen's Party' and instead named them 'Ubasti's.'"

Sango snorted. "Probably because of their wives finding out exactly what these 'Gentleman's Parties' were."

Kagome nodded. "Such disloyalty among men."

The party was about to begin.


End file.
